


Это не пройдет

by Thexalux



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Animal Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Однажды Джейсон понимает: это не пройдет.





	Это не пройдет

**Author's Note:**

> Для fandom Red Book of fandoms 2019.

Джейсону снится Грант, Ваас, Цитра, дикие звери, палящие солнце, резкие запахи, резкие звуки.

Джейсону снится: он умывается в крови убитых врагов, убитых тварей, убитого брата, кровь топит его в себе, как в болоте, в туманной пелене, в наркотическом густом дыму, и превращается в воду. В воде Джейсон видит акулу и вспарывает ей брюхо. Из ее нутра по воде расплываются кровавые разводы, точно ленты или тюлевые занавески в родительской комнате.

Джейсону снится: он гонится за пиратом, который превращается в бешеного пса и прокусывает ему ногу. Джейсон валится на землю, при резком движении жесткая терпкая трава колет и режет кожу, как сотни лезвий, горькая пыль оседает на языке, Джейсон нащупывает камень и забивает собаку до смерти. Вместо прокусанной ноги у него — обглоданная кость с ошметками плоти.

Джейсону снится: грохот стрельбы, что преследует его по пятам, сладко-сладко пахнет просушенным деревом, цветами, высыхающей пылью, гарью. Горячее солнце сушит кожу, горячий ствол обжигает руки, горячая кровь быстро засыхает коркой на его лице, и мучительно стягивает так, что становится больно.

В груди давит, ноги сводит. Джейсон просыпается от кошмаров, но никогда не кричит, потому что громкие звуки могут привлечь диких зверей и пиратов. Он не сразу понимает, что уже не на острове. Со временем он перестает гасить на ночь свет.

Его психиатр — немолодая женщина со спокойными движениями, вашингтонским выговором и самым американским лицом, что Джейсон когда-либо видел, — напоминает ему о Рук Айленде каждым своим словом. Само ее существование — это прямое доказательство того, что Рук Айленд не приснился ему в лихорадочном бреду.

Она говорит: добрый вечер, Джейсон, как вы себя чувствуете?

Он хочет сказать: потрясающе отлично бесподобно никогда себя так круто не чувствовал планирую с кем затусить на выходных хочу вспороть брюхо той твари что ворошит наши мусорные баки по ночам как хуево бесит до красных пятен перед глазами ненавижу красный у вас отвратительная блузка отъебитесь пожалуйста мэм.

Он говорит: добрый вечер, все хорошо, спасибо.

Джейсон ходит к ней дважды в неделю, по вторникам и пятницам, в шесть тридцать вечера. Кошмары снятся ему четырежды в неделю, в произвольные дни. Как минимум трижды за неделю он просыпается посреди ночи и сидит без сна до рассвета, опираясь взмокшей спиной на холодную выстуженную стену.

Они говорят с ней об этом — о его кошмарах, о его бессоннице, о том, что он не может спать на кровати, о том, что он открывает окна и не гасит свет. Что ему слишком жарко — душно — мягко — громко в городе. Говорят о том, как он изменился, как он справляется с переживаниями, насколько ему помогает курс препаратов, что она назначила.

...Он справляется плохо. Препараты не помогают.

Она не выспрашивает у него конкретных подробностей, и Джейсон благодарит за это всех, кого может вспомнить. Спасибо, боженька, за то, что она не спрашивает: Джейсон, как умер ваш брат? Джейсон, как вы себя чувствовали, когда впервые убили человека? Джейсон, как вы себя чувствовали, когда впервые убили собаку? Джейсон, вы сравнивали эти ощущения? Вы испытываете вину, гнев, стыд? Вы можете сказать мне все, что угодно, Джейсон.

Джейсон не говорит про ракьят, не называет имен и не описывает лиц. Все, что известно его психиатру: он с братьями и друзьями был в заложниках у пиратов, пираты убили его старшего брата.

Он выходит из кабинета психиатра в половине восьмого, и золото заливает стеклянный город. Огромные окна небоскребов бесконечно бликуют в рыжем закатном пламени, и все сияет, и слепит ему глаза.

Иногда его мысли — это просто поток слов, никак не связанных между собой. Это началось на острове, Джейсон помнит. Помнит этот речитатив, который как будто насильно впихивают ему в голову. Это злоба — ярость — тихо — друзья — пушка — зависть — беги — мама — пожалуйста. Резкий частый стук в самые уши, совпадающий с пульсом, совпадающий с шагом. Шепот изнутри джунглей, из самого ядра безумного сгорающего в своем безумии острова.

Он бредёт домой в безликой толпе спешащих жителей города: он не различает их лиц, только слышит неприятных гул неразличимых голосов.

Однажды, когда он решает срезать через глухие переулки, чтобы избежать толкучки главного авеню, на него кидается бездомная собака. Она тощая и грязная, от нее разит городской свалкой, шерсть скаталась, на боку — проплешина. От нее веет злобой и страхом. Она беззвучно бросается на него, когда он проходит мимо поваленного мусорного бака, и вцепляется зубами в ногу. Прерывисто и низко рычит, почти хрипит. Боль прорезает внезапно, бьет под дых, сковывает мышцу.

Джейсон рычит в ответ и с силой отпинывает псину прочь. Когда она поднимается, припадает на передние лапы и скалится, вся морда у нее темная, мокрая шерсть собирается комками. Она повторяет атаку, Джейсон вынимает нож и точно всаживает ей в шею.

Псина надрывно скулит, горячая кровь хлещет из раны и заливает Джейсону руки, пачкает штаны и рубашку. Теперь ему нужно вспороть ей брюхо, пока тело не остыло, и вырезать сердце; сердце — это самый важный трофей.

Только спустя минуту он понимает, что все его тело поет от наслаждения, от предвкушения боя, который уже кончен, от предвкушения погони, которой не будет, от предвкушения награды, которая больше ему не нужна. В его теле — готовность к броску; еще миг — и он обратится в славного воина ракьят, которым ему суждено быть, знаки на его коже пылают огнем и зовут, зовут.

В эту ночь он спит хорошо.


End file.
